


Runaway

by BloomingMiracle (Luna264)



Series: Swan Song [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Murder, Post-Canon, SO, and ive implied stuff that happens after this already, arguably anyways, but obv this is an au, but theyre not enemies here, i mean its after the game, theyve got bigger problems ig, things are tense btween these two and thats unavoidable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna264/pseuds/BloomingMiracle
Summary: “He’s probably not dead, if that’s what your problem is,” Maki said. “You heard those sirens-- he’ll be recovering in a hospital bed by now. You’re not tall enough to hit anything vital without trying.”“You’re not that much taller than me,” Kokichi pointed out.“And you weren’t trying.”“I’m plenty trying.” Kokichi went around to the trunk and popped it open. He froze.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki & Oma Kokichi
Series: Swan Song [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302956
Kudos: 14





	Runaway

“Hey,” Maki said. “You’re faster at this than I am. Open this up.”

Kokichi pushed himself up, off his (still bloody) knees where she’d left him and walked over to the car, pulling a couple of bobby pins off his sleeve and managing  _ not _ to drop them as he stumbled over (don’t think about it don’t think about it don’t think about it). “Right,” he said, and he hated how out of breath he sounded.

The whole break, thus far, had been a lot of what Rantarou called ‘hurry up and wait’. Hurry to catch the flight home he  _ hadn’t _ wanted to take, wait for it to arrive. Hurry home with the parents he’d  _ intentionally _ abandoned, wait in the bathroom for  _ four fucking days. _ And so on, and so on, and so on.

All the way to here. Kokichi wasn’t sure if he’d been bait or not, in this particular instance. He wasn’t sure he wanted to think about it.

(He was still pretty hungry. She’d bought him a kid’s meal so he didn’t “burst his stomach” from eating too much, too fast.)

The driver’s door of the car unlocked, and Maki opened it, unlocking the other doors and the trunk the proper way.

She cleared out the traffickers’ money and supplies from the body of the car with an efficiency he might have admired if he wasn’t half numb from the events of the night.

He could still feel the kitchen knife in his hand. Had he really…?

“He’s probably not dead, if that’s what your problem is,” Maki said. “You heard those sirens-- he’ll be recovering in a hospital bed by now. You’re not tall enough to hit anything vital without trying.”

“You’re not that much taller than me,” Kokichi pointed out.

“And you weren’t trying.”

“I’m  _ plenty _ trying.” Kokichi went around to the trunk and popped it open. He froze.

“Anything good back there?”

Kokichi didn’t have time to answer-- he’d been tackled to the ground in a bonebreaking hug he hadn’t thought to expect as someone (gleefully) yelled a name he’d long since discarded.

“H-hey,” he said. “That’s-- I don’t--”

“Hm.” Ruki propped herself upright and looked at him closer. “No, that doesn’t look right, does it?”

“Kokichi?” Maki stood next to the trunk, shouldering a duffel bag. “No one’s giving me shit about getting you killed when we get back to school, right?”

“He should be fine.” A woman unfolded from the trunk, rubbing her wrists. “I knew those classes would come in handy.”

“... Great,” Maki said.

More sirens rang out in the distance.

“We should go,” Kokichi said. “I mean, uh…” (don’t think about it don’t think about it)

“Right,” the woman said. “I should be heading… that way.” She pointed in a direction further from town. “I’ll welcome you along, if you’d like. There’s plenty to eat at the carnival.”

“Probably shouldn’t,” Maki said. “We’ll just get you in trouble.”

“I can handle a little trouble, but if you insist,” the woman said.

“I… probably  _ should _ go with Ms. Okumura,” Ruki said. “She was telling about the route her carnival takes, and, uh, they should be able to take me right back to my family.”

“Right,” Kokichi said. “Yours is, like, cool.”

“Yeah.”

Okumura helped Ruki up, and Maki dragged Kokichi to his feet.

“You sure you don’t want to come?” Okumura asked. “There’s always room for one more.”

“No, Maki’s right,” Kokichi said. “Besides, we can take care of ourselves. Ruki, I’ll make your brother call when I get back to school.”

“Tell him you found me,” she said.

“Nah.” Kokichi shrugged. “I’ll let him be surprised.”

The sirens were getting closer.

“Well, bye,” Maki said.

She started walking away, and Kokichi followed her. There was another town a few hours that way, so they’d probably stop there to rest before figuring out their next move.

“You know,” he said as they walked. “I kinda liked these pants. It’ll suck, having to replace them.”

“Maybe that wouldn’t be an issue if you didn’t wear so much white.”

“Well, I wasn’t exactly planning on, you know…”

They kept walking.

They had a ways to go.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on something longer (almost 17k and counting) for this au and I'm almost done (on the last chapter assuming I don't decide to do an epilogue) but I got hit with the vibes on this so it's here now
> 
> Ruki is here because I have an instinct to add girls to things and I figured Kokichi shouldve had like. a friend when he was a kid. the vibes simply required her and Ms. Okumura to be present


End file.
